The Clown Princess and The Dark Knight
by Gabbyy Marie
Summary: As an Arkham City and Asylum fan MAJOR SPOILERS WITHIN STORY the ending of Harley Quinns Revenge DLC left us with way more questions then answers. Which got me to thinking of the millions of things that could have taken place after that fateful night. In this story I've presented the idea of a couple many wouldn't picture together...Avoid if you haven't completed the game.
1. Chapter 1 Ain't No Place For A Hero

(MAJOR SPOILERS) (was asked by a friend to get this story out of my head and onto paper. Hope you guyys like it, I'll tryy to keep this story as factual as possible to the real Arkham city) (taking place after the surprise ending of Harley Quinn's revenge DLC)

**Prologue **

At a press conference held by Bruce Wayne to declare his opposition to Arkham City, Wayne is arrested by Hugo Strange's TYGER mercenaries and is himself imprisoned in Arkham City. Strange discloses his knowledge of Wayne's dual identity as Batman before releasing him into the criminal populace. While Strange prepares for the commencement of Protocol 10, Wayne obtains his crime-fighting equipment via airdrop by Alfred Pennyworth, allowing Wayne to become Batman. As Batman, he is first forced to save Catwoman from being executed by Two-Face who hopes to gain respect with her murder. After an assassination attempt on Catwoman by the Joker, Batman tracks the Clown Prince of Crime to his hideout in the Sionis Steelworks, believing he may know the truth behind Protocol 10.

Batman learns from Joker's doctor that the unstable properties of the Titan formula are mutating in Joker's blood, gradually eating away at his body and killing him. The Joker captures Batman and performs a blood transfusion on him infecting him with the same fatal disease. Batman is forced to find a cure for himself and Joker, or they will both perish. Batman is informed that Mr. Freeze had been developing a cure but has since been kidnapped by the Penguin.

Batman pursues Penguin to the Cyrus Pinkney National History Institute: defeating his forces, his imprisoned monster Solomon Grundy, and ultimately the Penguin himself, before liberating Mr. Freeze. Freeze tells Batman that he has already developed the cure, but its instability renders it useless. Batman deduces that the restorative properties within the blood of Rā's al Ghūl can complete the cure. Batman tracks one of Rā's al Ghūl's assassins to his lair in Wonder City, leading Batman into a confrontation with Rā's and his daughter Talia — Batman's former lover. With Rā's al Ghūl's blood, Freeze is able to develop a vial of working cure, but it is stolen by Harley Quinn before Batman can use it.

Batman returns to the Joker and finds him to be fully healed. While Batman and Joker fight, Protocol 10 is activated — A scheme to wipe out the entire population of Arkham City, destroying the criminal element of Gotham. The TYGER troops begin mass executions of prisoners, and Strange launches missile strikes from his base in Wonder Tower. A missile hits the steelworks, burying Batman under rubble. Before Joker can take advantage of the situation, Talia arrives and offers him immortality in exchange for sparing Batman's life. After Batman escapes with the help of Catwoman, Batman is convinced to put an end to Protocol 10 before pursuing Talia and Joker.

Batman infiltrates Wonder Tower and disables Protocol 10. Rā's al Ghūl is revealed to be the mastermind behind Arkham City, and mortally wounds Strange for failing to defeat Batman. With his dying breath, Strange activates Protocol 11 - Wonder Tower's self destruction. Batman and Rā's escape and Rā's commits suicide rather than risk capture. Joker contacts Batman, threatening to kill Talia unless Batman comes to the Monarch Theater. As Batman arrives, Joker demands the cure. Talia takes advantage of the Joker's momentary distraction and kills him. Talia then reveals that she has the cure, having intercepted it from Quinn, but she is killed by the real and still dying Joker. The second Joker is revealed to be Clayface, who had been masquerading as the healed Joker at the ailing villain's request.

Batman incapacitates Clayface, but Joker blows up the theater floor, sending Batman plummeting into Wonder City below. Batman destroys Rā's rejuvenating Lazarus Pit before the Joker can use it, and drinks a portion of the antidote. Batman debates curing his foe, but is attacked by the Joker, causing the antidote vial to smash. Batman maintains that in spite of everything Joker has done, he would have saved him. Joker finally succumbs to his illness and dies. **Batman carries Joker's body out of Arkham City into the winter dawn. **

**The Clown Princess and The Dark Knight**

Intro: Weeks after Joker's death Batman is called back to the front line after a call came in that Harley Quinn captured police officers attempting to clear the area. After a long night of taking down rooms of armed henchman and diffusing bombs Batman manages all but one bomb. He and a struggling Harley dive out of the building as the bomb explodes. The super-criminal Harley Quinn is defeated when Robin saves the captured police men, the lead that sent Batman back into Arkham City in the first place. In a last ditch attempt, Harley pulls out a knife and attempts to stab Batman in the back. After the attack is deflected by Gordon, Harley unconscious, and Robin emerges from the ruin safely Batman grapples into the night. Robin and Gordon discuss Batman's health but both are clueless as to what really goes on in his mind.

Batman took to the sky, glancing briefly back down to Robin and Gordon. Most likely discussing the next steps, what would happen to the bat once Arkham was contained and life went back to normal. A title had yet to be assigned odd the dark knights odd behavior since the death of Joker and Talia. He had to meet with Gordon to talk, but to say something came up was an understated fact. Was it so wrong to be mournful of those whose lives were lost? No matter how evil they had become, or the decisions they made that lead them to there demise? He had asked himself these questions over and over again, until he had finally decided no one needed to know the emptyness he felt over there absence. There relationship if any had always needed a certain balance, one not existing without the other. Living to foil each other plans, but neither winning nor losing. But could this even be considered a victory? The fact Harley Quinn had just attempted to kill him answered this, it was finally over. Speaking of Harley, Batman landed on the nearest billboard headed back to the steel mill. Had he honestly been as careless to leave her unconscious with Gordon? Looking down over the edge of the building, he took in the site, the fires still burning feverishly, Robin and Gordon perched on a piece of debris. From what he see,they sat completely silent as if taking in everything something he had been dying to do for weeks. Quinn, that's why he was back here but there was no sign of the distraught girlfriend of the Joker in the area. With a deep sigh he rose back to his feet, deciding he would deal with her later.

As if on cue she appeared placing her hands on her hips;

"Hey B-Man" she said, almost whispering.

" Quinn what are you doing here." Batman said flatly. Debating between apprehending her and hearing her out he finally settled on listening, of course keeping a plan to counter attack at the ready. He took her in streaks of light blonde fading through her black hair, her torn clothes, and black netted veil. Harley stood silently head hanging down, staring at the cuts and dirt on her hands. "Quinn" Batman repeated, as the frail girl finally raised her head to look at him. It was hard to believe when he really thought about it, that behind those sapphire eyes and running mascara was a psychopath.

"I never really saw it until now" she said, allowing herself to giggle a bit."Jokah, he lives through you. You didn't let me die, you didn't let me burn in that building. Because Mr.J wouldn't have let me" Harley chirped "Because he's still here. In you".

Taken aback by her claims he sprung forward gripping her wrist, her eyes widening but her feet planted firmly on the concrete.

"You never were very bright." he grumbled. Once again the silence fell over them, it wasn't like him to waste time with conversation. Batman couldn't help but feel connected to Harley in someways, both grieving the loss off a person who never did anything but hurt them, and being the only other person who understood the others pain here. Finally he took a step back dropping her wrist.

"Get out of here". Sparing her was the only thing he could think to do, just hope that she would be smart enough to see the opportunity and run. She raised her head, that signature smile on her face "you letting me go bat brain?". Within a second the gap between them closed, Harley arms locking around his neck and her lips pressing against his. Batman, the dark knight, had definitely not been himself for a long while. But this? He could have pushed her off, arrested her, or even fought back. Instead he let the moment take him over for a second to long before shoving her backward toward the edge of the building. With another fit of giggles, a wink, and a backflip that led into what seemed midair Harley Quinn had escaped yet again.

After punching a good size hole into the concrete below him, he realized Oracle was practically yelling "BruceBruce". "Oracle" He said as composed as he could manage.

"Did I just hear Quinn LAUGHING, Tim said you got out and had Quinn in custody..." she trailed on.

"You heard Quinn" he said, cutting her off. "I...why was Quinn... Nevermind. Cat-women was just spotted getting the last of her loot. Might wanna get over there and get the arrest. Unless you have some kind of problem with that". Barbra was alwayys very smart, must have finally hacked the tiger security cameras and saw everything.

" Nope no problem Oracle, take it you've got those tiger security cameras online?" She sighed "Copy that, get the bitch and get out of there Bruce".


	2. Chapter 2 Keep Your Friends Close

The journey across Arkham was a blur of street lights and neon signs, but he knew exactly where Selena would be. The smoke still rose through the grates in front of Catwomans apartment and he could make out her tiny figure sitting cross legged in front of the small window. It was strange, to see everything piece in its place yet not exactly fitting in this Arkham City puzzle. Instead of immediately confronting her he perched upon a gargoyle taking in the panoramic view of the city. WonderTower came into view, blazes finally contained, the building a skeleton of what it used to be. He thought back remembering the words of Hugo Strange "Had you ever considered that all this is your fault? Your presence creates these animals... ". They often echoed through his head since Jokers death, but he had never considered things the other way around. That these "animals" presence had created him. Without them he felt as good as dead, or maybe BATMAN was dead. Plus he didn't even know who Bruce Wayne was anymore, maybe he had died a long time ago. These were the thoughts he knew he should be sharing with Gordon, therapist, whoever it was he could confide in.

With a grunt the thoughts disappeared as he dive bombed through the open grate to Catwomans side.

"Sure know how to sneak up on a girl" she laughed, looking up from the jewels she griped in her hand. "Can't you leave me with my baby's in peace?".

Batman straightened his posture placing his hands on his side. "You know why I'm here Selena".

The sirens blared and the flashing lights reflected of the metal around them. Rising to her feet, Catwomen looked to the alleyway below filled with cop cars and voice through the megaphone commanding her to drop her loot.

"Well Well Well" she laughed. "Her I was thinking that -gooder was one of us." Her tone took a dramatic turn as her precious collection of diamonds and pearls hit the grates. " I saved you. I could have let you die! Had all my things and been out of this place" she yelled, taking a deep breath " I guess I knew I'd regret it was all, this business relationship, or dare I say partnership"

He stood his ground knowing all that she was saying was correct.

" I made a promise, to do what's right for the people of Gotham, to protect them" With a roll of her eyes She's strutted through the door onto the landing.

"I suppose this is where I go willingly, just know this bridge is burned"

With a swift move of her hand a small bag appeared in her palm. With a wink she turned away

"Look at yourself, if you should protect them from anyone. It's you". Catwomen dove from the ledge, and with a crack of her whip disappeared into the skyline. Yet again another one escaped his grasp, another time his predatory instincts were hindered by his feelings.

How hadn't he seen this coming, after being Batman so long he had learned everything about these so called super-villains. Their stories locked away in his database but fresh in his mind. Over the years he had fought with them and against them, swearing he could separate the two when the time came. Looking down at Gordon and the dozens of squad cars shame washed over him. For now he belonged to Arkham City, and he couldn't leave here until he gathered the fragments of himself. With the familiar sound of his grapple locking on the grates above he stood for one last moment. Swearing Gordon was looking right at him he narrowed his gaze. "Goodbye for now Gotham" Batman whispered, vaulting onto the next building and off to find out what Strange had known about Bruce Wayne or about Batman that he didn't know about himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Batmans Number One Fan

After the events of Arkham City, Batman was informed by Oracle **Hugo Strange** had been obsessed with him. During his time working at Arkham he learned The Dark Knight himself had put all of his patients in Arkham. Over the span of three years he had studied the Dark Knight, able to deduce his identity. Strange knew that was no small feat, weighing his options of auctioning the information to the highest bidder in the network of criminals. Suddenly the auction was called off, and the plans to use the information to create his own legacy were born. Before the events of Arkham Asylum, Strange realized that Quincy Sharp, warden of Arkham Asylum would be the best pawn in his plans to expose Batman. After bribing the Mad Hatter into creating a mind control serum, Strange slipped doses into Sharps tea making "suggestions" whenever he could. Barbra had even told him Strange had made Sharp attempt to kill the Joker to stop his plans to get revenge in Arkham City.

Batman landed on top of the what used to be the bank of Gotham staring up to what remained of wonder tower. Hugo Strange had been aware of him even then, and he didn't even know his name. He knew he should leave the digging to Oracle, but he couldn't help feeling ere was something here, in these ruins he could learn about himself and those he fought to lock up all these years.

Thats when he saw her, a red and black blur cartwheeling into the main entrance of Wonder tower. What could Harley be doing here? He swooped down after he dive bombing attempting to get through the door, only to be shocked by an electric current. "Quinn" he muttered using his choreographer to solve the new code. After maneuvering his way through the halls and gates of the ruins of Strange's old head quaters he found her. She was in the ransacked room where Bruce Wayne had awoken to Strange's face before being taken into Arkham initially. Perched in the corner on top of a desk hand raised to her temple she was listening intently to the tape playing over the intercom. Batman recognized the voices instantly taking corner cover. Strange was declaring Joker was lying about his past in the sessions, and joker was threatening to reveal Strange's past if he kept pressing him about his own. Yet again another connection Strange had established right under Batman's own nose.

Sweeping on to his feet he dashed into the small room in the back of the holding cell.

"Bat brain!" Harley gasped jumping of the desk.

"What are you doing here" he demanded, stepping foreword.

"Nothin that concerns you" she laughed placing her hands on her hips.

Now she was just being plain stupid, he may have granted her mercy earlier on in the night. But that wouldn't stop him from interrogating her till her got the answers her needed. Within a moment his hand was wrapped around her throat lifting her feet off the ground.

"Harley, why are you here". Within a moment she gasped "Okay Okay just put me down and I'll talk".

With a thud she landed on the floor, looking up at Batman to pout. Crossing her legs she at up straight patting the spot next her.

"Well ya gonna sit down Bats?" she asked.

Batman just stood straighter "I don't have time for you childish antics Quinn". Harley blinked taken aback, "Fine. Mr.J and Dr. Strange, they were workin together. Mr J, he was coming in here for some kinda meetings for a while. We knew he was gonna die" she said, sniffling a little "So did The doc, he brought him here to ask him about things. I knew there would be files. I hoped he'd talked about me...I hoped maybe he'd tell the truth while on his death bed...".

There she is the dark knight laughed to himself, Harleen Quinzel/The young but promising doctor. Granted he had ment when he told Harley she wasn't very bright, but that's because she choose to hide her true intelligence in order to blindly follow the man she loved.

"Bats?" she sniffed.

He had completely forgotten she was even talking, and immediately remembered who he was dealing with.

"You know he'd never reveal those kind of things, even knowing the questions he'd leave behind.".

Suddenly Harley was on her feet hands on her hips, leaning into him as close as she could.

"Oh there are answers! Just not anywhere YOU'D think to look. I know Puddin' he would never..." she trailed off leaning back.

Quinn had realized what Batman had always known, Joker didn't know he was going to die. Each time they paths crossed they each blindly believed they would save the other, Joker died believing Batman would save him. The punch line to the last joke, he would have.


	4. Chapter 4 You Left Me To Die

They had scanned every file, every interview tape and had yet to find what either of them were searching for. How the two ended up working together Batman couldn't explain. More awkward silences, realizing that neither would leave this room without what they came for, all he knew was they were here. Harley had looked for information pertaining to Batman, he had included Joker in his search as well.

"Well this was a freak-in waste of time" she explained, stomping her foot and turning to the wall.

Couldn't say he didn't feel the same, but he hadn't run out of places to look either. Dashing out of the room he knew exactly where Strange's life work would be.

"Hold up" Harley yelled, "Where ya goin?". Trying to ignore her he continued through the door and quickly down the passageway.

"Bats!" Harley whined, catching up to him. "We're done here Quinn" he replied continuing on.

Chasing after him she yelled" We could climb the tower, see if anythings left".

Batman couldn't help but laugh at this logic "Nothing made it. I was there."

Stopping in her tracks and pouting a moment she finally called down the hall " I'll climb it alone then. Unless you have any ideas as to where the information is".

He hated that voice of hers, the childish pitch that could instantly make him pity her. Batman had to think of Alfred, Oracle, and Gordon those who were counting on him to find himself again and return to them.

"No Idea" he muttered and continued to walk away. With a pout Harley stopped in her tracks and turned back disappearing through the door.

It had felt strange, leaving Harley behind to scale the ruins of the League of Shadows hideaway. But some information was to valuable to just share. It didn't help the clown had given him no reasons to trust her thus far. "Here we are" he muttered landing atop the Solomon-Wayne court house. For evacuated area there still seemed to be lingering thugs around. Batman couldn't deny his suspicion that the Gotham people weren't in any kind of hurry to get thousands of prisoners moved. But it had been two weeks,in his opinion plenty of time to get each and every prisoner secure. With a blink he was in detective mode, taking in the hostels and the wreckage. "Care packages" he grumbled, realizing that Gotham had plenty of time to supply food. There were three unarmed henchman blocking the entrance he needed. Without another moments hesitation he swooped over the gate prepared for a fight. Instead all two instantly ran away, and the third fell back onto the ground and raised his hands in front of his face. This was getting way to easy. The blue and white sign glowed onto the pavement. Strange minds, the place where this all began. It was uncomfortable being here to say the least, so many innocent tortured in the name of science. Climbing the small flight of step he turned the knob pressing his weight against the door to force it open. The florescent lights that still shone In the waiting area began to flicker. Suddenly he felt light headed and fell to the floor.

"You Left Me To DIE!" Jokers voice rang out as he stepped forward from behind the a reception desk.

"Joker" Batman stammered, unable to move from the lobby floor.

"It's your turn to listen Bats!" He said with a giggle, "You, ruined, EVERYTHING. You'll learn in time, why it was so important to keep me alive. You threw off the balance and you'll pay for that in time." Pacing forward he examined Batman, sliding his hand into his pocket. "If your not paying already" he leaned in curiously that laugh booming in the face of The Dark Knight.


	5. Chapter 5 Thank You

The lights flickered as they had before, the joker? fading like a holograph down the dark hallway. Batman rose to his feet cautiously. Outside of the building the street was lined with henchmen, but not just any henchman, but the ones that had perished in Arkham city. Zombies, he doubted that, he knew exactly who would assist Strange in reanimating the dead. They were no longer a threat, but this trap had been put in place long before his fall...He couldn't leave them out there. He would have to fight through the dizziness and mental instability. The henchmen stood frozen in three rows of twelve, not yet attacking but if he moved once more he knew they would. Looking down at his bloody fist, running toward the street, he planned on getting Strange's secrets. One way or another.

The first punch came from a ex-joker henchman who's hollowed cheeks explained how he starved to death. Batman drew from his past training and intense self discipline, flowing like water, countering and striking. But suddenly the lights flickered and there was Joker against the small wall in front of The Monarch theater. Pain shot out as Batman's vision went blurry, he'd been struck in the head. Suddenly the joker approached laughing, and another strike stung his side. "Bats" he heard as he fell to the ground. He had never been so happy to hear that high pitched voice calling out. That was all he needed, he rose to his feet, 12 left. Slipping back into the flow of the fight two henchman had already fell back into deaths grip. It was quite interesting fighting along side Harley Quinn. while his every move was premeditated hers were random and completely based on luck. With extreme force Batman sent a goon flying foreword with a well placed kick in the back.

"All you Quinn" he bellowed countering another attack.

Harley proceeded to slap the goon and swing her hammer into his crotch. As batman swung around he couldn't help but laugh. He knew who had taught her to fight, and wondered if he reflected Ra as much as she did Joker. With her hammer in hand she preformed a pirouette, tripping a thug. Batman dashed to take him down as Harley twirled again. Straddling the second henchman she sent her hammer into his head, like a childhood game of whac a mole. This is what he had been missing, he fought with such solid plans. She, she was a breath of fresh air and took each and every move as it came.

The final two henchman, one frozen in place staring straight into the night. There was something about the henchman batman had singled out, the two face thug.

It's prison uniform fit quite loosely, so did its mask. Batman stepped closer examine the body while it was frozen in place suddenly he realized this was no goon. This was...Talia Ah Gaul, he was instantly crippled by the thought of causing her death yet again. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she drew her blade from its leather pouch. He had wondered to close and had no time to react, or maybe he did and just felt like he deserved this. He closed his eyes in surrender, something he never did. Batman had been the cause of her death and it was only right she be the cause of his. A shot rang out through the empty Arkham street. He eyes slowly opened, there she was crumbled at his feet. Turning around he saw Harley, feet spread apart and harpoon gun clasped between both hands, eyes still wide from its kickback. Harley Quinn had saved him. He stood motionless trying to think of the words to say, thank you was all to much but nothing at all.


	6. Chapter 6 Dr Harleen

"How did you find me" he grumbled instead.

"I followed you" she laughed, taking a deep breath a walking toward him

"You shouldn't have" Batman ordered turning toward Talia's body, he had caused to many deaths. Strange's words echoed through his head..."Your presence creates these animals"...Dropping to his knees he closes his eyes and breathes deep, he would have to say goodbye and rid himself of this guilt. What was Gotham without Batman? What was Harley without Batman? Opening his eyes again he glanced back at Harley, who for once was silent. Sympathy flashed across her face before she nervously began staring a her boots. Turning back to Talia he closes his eyes once more whispering a silent goodbye. "You were my lover, my friend, and believed in me more than most. Goodbye". Batman rose to his feet again letting his weakness fade away as he turned back to the Clown Princess.

"I have to get into that building"

"I figured as much" she whispered, the fear gleaming in her eyes. "You sure you wanna go back in there B-man?"

"I have to get the information" he stated.

"I'll go with you."

As hesitant as he was to let her come along he decided that she would only continue to follow him if he didn't. The fact she had been an asset in taking out the dead army also wasn't completely unnoticed.

"Doors wide open Bat's I'm ready when you are" Harley giggled. Slowly she stepped foreword slipping her hand into his.

Batman couldn't help but flinch a little looking down at there clasped hands. Her pale skin was about as blood stained as his gloves, her black nail polish chipped and worn. Squeezing back he lead her toward the mental hospital. It didn't matter that the door was open they certainly were not welcome inside.

Switching into detective mode he scanned for body's and for potential traps. The building seemed clear, he hadn't realized how big this building actually was. Not that wide but very lengthy and went back quite a ways. It was an interesting layout, the reception area was the largest room right side for checking in and employees. The left side was filled with chairs and a tiny play area for children. He shuddered thinking that there had been ones so young here, we're they patients themselves or simply waiting for there parents who would never return the same. In the center of the rectangular waiting area was a door which lead to a narrow hallway. As they walked through a light blue glow in the room at the end caught his eye. Tightening his grip on her hand they stopped surveying the area around them. There were about thirteen rooms in this hall each directly until the thirteenth which stood alone at the end of the walkway. It was decided instantaneously the two would split up Batman taking the doors on the left and Harley taking those on the right. He whispered they would each have 5 minutes to search each room and would meet back in the main hallway. They would continue on until the last room that contained the body, which Batman deemed unconscious.

Harley wondered into the first room glancing around nervously, she'd been the one to suggest tagging along. Moments like this she had her doubts, the desk in the corner was so plain only a name plate that was covered in dust to the point you couldn't read it. How long had this place been abandon anyway she thought. There was only one file cabinet to search with three drawers, this would be quick. Glancing around she noticed there was a dentist chair, stained with blood. She immediately turned away and focused on getting back out of here as quickly as possible. The top drawer of the file cabinet was completely unorganized, and had likely took a full two minutes to examine. Nothing of substance, the higher profile patients would be kept in the bottom. When she was a doctor, that was what she would have done. Harley knew how these files were organized how to sort through and find the important details. This had been her life at one time, something she frequently forgot. There was a file of a Suzanne Adams who had recalled a run in with the joker in detail. She'd take that, one minute left and only the desk left to search. Each drawer was empty and some even hosted some insects, no false bottoms, no objects taped to the tops. It was safe to say this wasn't what they were looking for. As she turned to leave instinct lead her to the dusty name tag that had been noted when she first entered. Leaning over she took and deep breath blowing air across the surface. It read: Dr. Harleen Quinzel.


	7. Chapter 7 Breathe

Slipping back into the hall Batman glanced side to side waiting for Harley. It had easily been 5 minutes yet she was no where to be found. His instinct was to leave her behind and continue in his heart said otherwise: If they had been followed she would be the easiest target. There was also the possibilities she had run scared or never been trustworthy at all. The whole point of this journey was to put the shattered pieces of his mind together. He would press on without Harley, there was no other choice. As he started to walk down the dark walkway the click of a door knob broke his stride.

"Harley" he whispered running back toward the door.

"I've never seen this place in my life" Harley whispered as she slipped out the door.

"Quinn, what's going on"

Glancing down to her hands he noticed a file and name plate similar to the one he'd found in the room he'd searched.

"It has my name. It's from the asylum. I don't know what its doing here"

"Give it to me" He demands switching to detective mode he takes the plate and examines it thoroughly. "It's not your name Harley. This is a Dr. Green-man"

"No way I saw it with my own eyes!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot.

Handing her the the name plate , he looks back toward the room Harley just came from. Should he check it again considering she was hallucinating? Yet again he wasn't the most reliable source either. He'd been seeing Joker everywhere and it would be any second that he'd be seeing him again.

"It says my name I'm telling ya" she grumbled holding the plate closer than further away.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Batman asked, turning back to face Harley.

"Let's see how long can you stand there looking grumpy like that" she giggled.

Grabbing her hand tightly he lead her back to the room he had just investigated. There had been an oxygen machine in the corner that had still worked.

"Breathe out. Then breathe this in. Hold your breath as long as you possibly can, then read me the name plate." he demanded holding up the end of the tube.

Timidly she let all air out of her lungs and breathed in the pure oxygen, looking to Batman for approval. "Wait about thirty seconds." he mummered. Holding up the name tag it became clear this had been an illusion. The air burst out of her like a popped balloon, she imagined her face must be priceless about now.

"It's not mine" she cheered.

"I know" Batman said flatly "What that does mean is we're being influenced by a airborne form of mind control"

Harley gulped looking around and realizing the feeling of clarity was fading away. She had only heard of the Mad Hatters concoction through stories, that usually involved Batman. Thugs all around the city talked of The Mad Hatter staging a fake cure to put The Dark Knight under its influence. No one knew if it worked, and she knew for a fact Batman was back in action within and hour with no signs of fatigue.

"Mad Hatter?" she asked cocking her head and tugging on her ponytail.

"Most likely"

They had to get to these files and they had gone through to much not to find them. But to continue deeper into the building would mean divulging deeper into there own minds. These two unlikely partners in crime looked at each other, waiting for a verdit.

"This drug,it's not as strong as the one I've experienced. I think it's safe to continue so long as neither of us forget. What we're seeing is in no way real or tangible." he said.

"Yeah! Plus we can take the oxygen tank with us, leave it in the hallway and take a deep breath before each room!"

"Not a bad idea Quinn" he laughed a bit, just a hint of a smile on his dirty face.

These were the moments she loved, when just for a moment the Jokah in him shone through. Though at first she believed that He lived through Batman and would soon take him over. She had to admit she liked the fact Batman was always serious, but just as insane. The laughter they shared was earned, not just a facade to hide there feelings from the world. As they walked out of the room, Harley wheeled the oxygen behind her.


	8. Chapter 8 Feelings

Three rooms left to search each and they would be done, not that either of them were easily pushing on. Batman had seen Joker at least twice since they decided to continue on. The oxygen slipped into his lungs, offering a moment of clarity in the thick of his deepest fears. His thoughts drifted to Harley and how this must be for her, she wasn't as numb to these things as he was. One encounter with Scarecrow and she'd understand why the mind has to be trained as vigorously as the body. Where was Harley? With a blink he was in detective mode. The glow of her tiny frame was faint through the thin wall, she was still searching a large cabinet. She would need oxygen soon, her pulse was hardly detectable. After surveying the building once more he let the darkness creep over him again.

"Hey B-man" Harley whispered closing the door behind her.

"You need oxygen" Batman demanded

Harley leaned back against the door exhaling as the oxygen flooded her lungs. Her eyes widened as her sanity returned.

"That stuffs kinda strong" she laughed weakly.

"You just haven't had clean air" Batman mumbled.

"It just keeps getting stronger, that stuff does" she said pointing at a vent, " Is it me bats? Or isn't getting darker in here?"

"Quinn, have some more oxygen"

"Not unless you do" she teased placing her hands on her hips.

It was decided that Harley would take the right side of the hall instead of the left as she had been. Batman entered the room very cautiously compared to all the other rooms he had searched. Things had been to calm, each room nothing but the shell of house of pain it once was. This room was obviously for "counseling" patients, a chase lounge pressed against a wall alongside a single office chair.

"Dr. Ohhh doc" rang out a familiar voice.

"Joker!" he bellowed, turning to the not so empty couch.

"There's a crazy bat trying to steal my girl" he exclaimed, his tone lowering over the words "my girl".

Batman stood still reminding himself this was only the toxin, Joker wasn't real.

"Bat got your tongue?" Joker boomed, slipping into a coughing spell "That's fine, you can just listen then. You think you can change her bats? You think after spending a few hours together you've erased the years she spent with me?!

"How does that make you feel?" Batman mocked flatly.

"So you wanna talk about feelings tall and handsome? Let's talk! What's it like falling in love with yet another lunatic? Haven't got tired of being let down? Haven't got tired of them turning on you time after time?"

"I'm not in love with her."

Rising from the couch, he approached giggling under his breath " You two are like 10 year olds! Well I caught you passing love notes! Want me to tell you how this ends? She circles no!"

There was nothing in this room for him to find, he and Harley needed to get to the body and stop wasting there time. Quickly he turned to leave, he wasn't in love with her. He just wanted to find closure for them both. They could both lead new normal lives, lives without costumes and mask.


	9. Chapter 9 WWBWDWhatWouldBruceWayneDo

As Batman entered the hallway he was immediately sweep into a tight hug. Harley was crying, whispering something about "Mistah J's angry with me". Arms at his side he froze, neither embracing her or pulling away. Almost suddenly she jerked back staring straight into Batman's eyes.

"How come ya don't show people how ya feel" she whispered, leaning closer as there noses touched. "Even your nose, covered by this mask"

It was as if she read his mind, but the time for revealing identities wasn't now. He did not trust Harley, he wouldn't let himself trust her.

"I am showing you how I feel" he stated. "Have you had air?"

"mmmhhmmm" she mumbled giggling and looking away.

"Harley. You need to clear your mind and focus"

He couldn't stand seeing her like this, gripping her shoulders tight he had got her attention again. "Focus".

"Don't hurt me Mistah J" she whimpered. "I love you"

Instantly he dropped his arms to his sides, the last thing he wanted was to scare her right now. Oxygen was the only thing that would help both of them figure out who they really were. "Inhale and exhale Quinn" Batman whispered,"It's okay". There she was, the familiar look of wonder flashed across her face.

"I guess you are showin me" she laughed...as Batman knelt to the floor "BATS!"

Kneeling to the ground she accessed The Dark Knight, the man she had tried to kill only hours before. She had been a doctor, she could handle this. It was a lot like riding a bike, you never really forgot how.

"I'm fine Quinn"

"Bats" she whispered "This isn't because of the oxygen is it"

Pulling his body forward she saw the wound, a knife to the shoulder, and she knew exactly who had caused it. This was a signature move of the Jokers, you could treat it but once the nerve was damaged it was hard to began to control again. This was linked to the leg.

"How have you even been walking" she sniffed. "I can't remember how to fix this, I don't know if I ever knew how"

"Don't cry." he snapped.

Reaching over to the tube lying on the floor she waited for Batman's chest to lower and slipped the tube into his mouth.

"I was wrong" she laughed.

Pulling the tube out of his mouth she looked her old enemy over once more. The same suit he had been wearing since the Joker died.

"Your nothin like him"

Glancing back up to meet Batman's gaze she knew she could be good again. Harley smiled to herself, she had tuned into her own thought's for two whole weeks now.

"Don't." he blurted looking down the darkened hallway.

Usually she would obey, crack a horrid joke maybe, and rise to her feet. Not this time, she had her own idea of how this would go. Turning back to face Harley, Batman's serious expression turned grave. It was to soon for this, something was seriously wrong with him. This was the kind of thing Bruce Wayne would do, in the midst of all chaos he'd choose carefree. All he needed was a beautiful woman and a drink, and Harley was beautiful in her own way. That was just what he needed, Bruce Wayne was part of Batman, Batman and part of him. Lunging forward he slipped his hands behind the small of her back and pressed his lips to hers. No man had EVER come on to her, sure they pursued but none had had the nerve to make this kind of move first. Relaxing into the kiss her mind raced a thousand miles a minute. What was she doing? Slipping her arms around his neck she kissed back. Instantly Batman took over again as he jerked away from her.

"Don't do this again Quinn"

Rising to his feet he took off down the hallway past room two as Harley jumped to her feet.

"Oh no way!" she yelled stomping her foot. "That was alllll you"

There was no time for this right now, he continued on to door thirteen as Harley ran after him.

"What about the other doors Bat-Brain!" she called.

"We won't find anything there, all it does is expose us to whatever this pathogen is."


	10. Chapter 10 Roaches

With the squeak of the knob they were inside, which Harley was only partly pleased about happy about. Cockroaches scaled the walls and floor in hundreds, bugs had always made her nervous. There were much more appropriate means of torture, at least according to Mistah J. Hanging back as Batman searched the area around the body, Harley could only hope she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"This isn't good Quinn. You aren't prepared for this"

"And why not! I've made it this far. Last time I checked I saved your life"

"I've seen this exact set-up before...he's been to docile considering all that's gone on." Batman stated taking a step back from the body "He's been having shipments of fear gas delivered here to Arkham. I found a boat abandoned in the body of water bordering amusement mile..."

With a jolt the once lifeless body sprung foreword letting out a blood curdling scream. The Dark Knight stood frozen anticipating this from the start, this "mission" would be more difficult then he expected. Slumping back into the wooden chair as if nothing had occurred the body was again lifeless. In the far corner of the small room Harley was sitting against the wall, knees pulled tightly against her chest.

"I thought this whole trap was set by Strange. It was to easy. The information we both need isn't here. It's with Crane"

"Crane!? Who's That?!" Harley exclaimed with a start, shaking the roaches from her body.

"Yes, The 'Scarecrow' as you may know him, I'm going to have continue on alone. If I find anything regarding The Joker you'll be the first to know."

As he turned to walk away, she realized what the bats was implying. So far, making her own decisions had been so rewarding. Giving up now would just put things back where they started.

"You know I can't let you do that Bat's" she mused stepping forward, forcing a smile.

"Harley, you don't know the situation your putting yourself in. The things you'll see, what you saw in the corridor? That's simply the introduction."

"I know I'm not the toughest B-man, don't ya go repeating that. But right now this is all I got. What am I without Mistah J, what am I without you?"

Batman's posture stiffened as he turned back to face Harley Quinn. This was exactly the problem, he lived for one purpose as had she. Her purpose was to please the Joker, not matter the cost. Without him she was truly lost, and now she' felt like she had a new purpose. Who was he to take that away.


	11. Chapter 11 ScaryCrow

"When we go back out there, just remember its all just an illusion." Batman whispered.

The familiar click of the knob sounded behind them as the toxin flooded their lungs. Desperately Harley looked around for the oxygen they had left behind, trying to keep calm. The room shook beneath her as pieces of the ground fell into a swirling oblivion. She could scream, she could turn back, but she needed to prove to Batman she could be strong. Where was Batman?

"Looking for someone doll" a voice called.

"Jokah"

"Why do you need him when you have me?! " he laughed suddenly right in front of her.

"I don't need anyone J" she said standing straighter.

"Harley baby, you've always needed me. Look at yourself!" he barked grabbing her face in his hand. "Your a mess! "

Batman's words "illusion" echoed in her mind as she pressed on, focused on the glowing light ahead. Surprising herself at every turn It seemed, she had finally stood up to Mistah J.

"So we finally meet! Jokers sorry excuse for a girlfriend right?"

"Who are you?" Harley spoke through her heavy panting

"I have no business with you Clown."

"You got business with Bat's. Means you got business with me You!"

"Have it your way then"Scarecrow laughed "You mind is much less complex actually, it will be quite easy to break"

With a roll of her eyes she continued on the broken path, it was hard to think clearly in this place. For a moment she wondered if Batman was having any trouble navigating these ruins. She had been a gymnast since she was six, but Batmans training probably surpassed her own.

"Quinn!"

That familiar voice sounded so helpless. Only a small distance to the light, she could rescue him.

"Harley" Batman called.

Glancing to her right there was another broken path, the voice had come from there. This led away from the light but she had no choice but to save him. Without hesitation she ran as the broken path shifted molding itself into an empty room.

"B-Man where are ya!" she shouted as she surveyed the room.

"right on time sweetheart "Joker mocked stepping out from the shadows.

"Where's Bats! "

"I got him right here silly! I'm going to finish what we started "

"What we started?! "Harley squeaked "You never planned to kill em."

"Right you are honey, but I know who did plan to kill him "Joker snickered

"That wasn't what… "She choked out as her collar tightened around her neck.

"You avenged me darling isn't that what you wanted?" he babbled tilting her chin to his face.

The shadow shifted across the room revealing Batman in a pool of blood on the floor. "Finish Him"Joker demanded, his pitch lowering.

In her clenched fist there was her revolver and before she knew she was rising to her feet. Against her will her boots tugged across the floor. She wanted to argue, wanted to convince Joker not to do this. "Who are you without Mister J?" her conscious mused. As her blue eyes filled with tears, she stood over the body. She knew none of this was real, that was enough to escape. Her right arm fell back to her side as she took a step back from the bats.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked quizzically, "FINISH HIM!"

Its not real she repeated in her mind, though joker did seem so alive. It's not real...or was it. She couldn't control her muscles as she aimed the gun an inch from Batman's head. Click. The bullet was locked and loaded.


	12. Chapter 12 Harleen Quinzel is Dead

Batman slipped into the small reception area, ignoring the citizens that now filled the empty chairs. They weren't real, he knew better than anyone that fear toxin could destroy the mind. Harley had been following close behind him, or so he had assumed that she was. Talia had chased him through the fragments of his mind through scarecrows influence. It had probley altered his perception of Harley to see Talia instead. But where was Harley now, she had not exited the hallway or she would have come through the door. Laughs echoed across the empty room as children played with Legos and dolls in the play area.

"Shes not coming out you know" Talia stated revealing herself from behind the tall desk. "In her mind she's with him, with the clown prince. "

Talia continued to walk toward him her face turning grave. Batman had to stay alert, he couldn't leave Harley behind in the jail of her own mind. Her cold hand sweeping across his unshaved face took him back to reality.

"She's changed" he shouted.

"Is what you said about all of us is it not?" she teased still taking a step back "Harleen Quinzel died the minute she took on that nut case. For years she's been lead to believe a sociopath could love, and been brainwashed to do anything to please him."

"Harleen isn't dead, in fact if anything she is finally alive"

"BATMAN!" Harley called bursting through the hallway door.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearing his mind of Talia once again. There were fresh bloodstains on Harleys hands and tears on her face.

"Neva better! Told ya!" she laughed, but not quite as loud as normal.

As much as he hated to admit it Scarecrow was no easy foe. As he looked down at the girl he had started this journey with he couldn't be more proud. Screams resounded through the room as he took her small hand. And together they had escaped scarecrow.


	13. Chapter 13 Waypoint

"Boy am I glad to be outta there" Harley exclaimed wiping her hands on her pants.

"Well that was only the start" Batman grumbled scanning everywhere but Talias body. "We still need that paperwork and I have a feeling Crane won't make this easy. We should split up. I know of two possible locations in the city he could be operating from. He would stay near the docks."

"Split up!" Harley squeaked, throwing her hands up.

"Now that I know you can handle yourself under the influence of the toxin we can cover more ground."

"But…"

"Quinn, you can do this. Once your finished surveying the areas look for a waypoint. It's a white bat symbol. I'll give you the coordinates. "


End file.
